Grimmjow OneShot Mate
by SunlessVamp95
Summary: Okay, this is a Grimmjow one shot I made on my Quizilla account. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and ignore the stuff at the bottom of the story. This was a request from that account.


Grimmjow one-shot

You sighed. Another busy day at work, constantly having to pick up the phone and copy papers for your friends, yourself, or your boss. Such a busy day. The cars drove by as you walked home. You ignored them however, as your eyes began to droop. You needed to go to bed earlier than you usually did, or else you just might pass out during a call! When you walked up to the cross walk, the light turning from a hand to a walking stick person, a huge crash was heard not too far from you. You gasped and watched as a car flew right at your head. Luckily you ducked right as it was just about to make contact. When it crashed on the other side you couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. 'What the heck just happened?' You thought frantically. You turned to look at where the car came from and gasped yet again. A huge crater layed there, in the center of the street as smoke emanated from inside. What on earth could have caused that? You began to stand when a slight tremor reverberated from the crater, making you land on your knees again. 'What is going on?' When you tried to stand up again, a dark chuckle was heard. Who or what could have caused that? When you were up, the chuckle was heard again.

"Stephanie..." A deep voice said. You looked left and right, holding onto your purse as a shield just in case. You didn't want to respond. This voice wasn't familiar to you, and it didn't sound so comforting either.

"Stephanie...where are you?" The voice sounded again, this time a little closer. It sounded as if it were coming from the crater. Was a person walking out of it? If they were, you weren't going to stand here and find out. Not when they sounded so intimidating! You turned and ran across the street, eyes widened slightly from fright. When you got home, you quickly turned and locked the door. Some strange creature was out there looking for you, and you didn't know why. When you put your purse away, you walked into the living room, and turned on the tv, hoping the news would sate your confusion. When you found the image of the crater, you couldn't help but blink in astonishment. As the helicopter flew over said disaster, inside was a blue haired man, looking left and right, as if looking for something, or someone.

"_Well Tom, it seems that an unknown object has crashed into the center of Karakura avenue and caused massive destruction around the area. Making debris and even vehicles fly several feet away. We have no further information on what caused such a horrible event, but we'll wait until further information._" You blinked, zoning out. 'How come they can't see _**Him**_? How is it that I can? I mean he's standing right there! Near the edge of the crater!' You sighed and turned off the tv. This day was just too freaky and too confusing for you to handle. As you got ready for bed, one thought crossed your mind before you fell into slumber. 'How does he know my name?'

(The next day)

The suns rays peeked through the curtains, warming your face as you slept. A soft groan left your lips as the light awoke you from your somewhat pleasant dream. As you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, you couldn't help but feel uneasy. As if you weren't really alone here in your house. You sighed. No, you wouldn't think like this. If you did you would only end up being paranoid for the rest of the day. You sat up and let yourself soak up the suns rays, hoping it would awaken you from your recent slumber. When it only worked slightly, you decided to take a shower to help awaken you, and to also become a little refreshed from yesterdays ordeal. As you walked into the restroom and stripped yourself, you still couldn't get rid of that odd feeling. Only this time it felt like the presence was waiting, watching like the predator that it was. Just the thought of that made shivers crawl down your spine. After you finished your morning routine, you walked downstairs to fix yourself a decent bowl of cereal.

Until you reached the last step, however, a deep and familiar voice chuckled at you.

"Nice place you got, but it could use a little more work." You swiftly turned to see the blue haired man smirking in your direction, sitting in a position that screamed 'it was just too easy breaking into your home.' As you tried to recollect yourself, the blue haired man took this opportunity to walk over to you, and get a better look at you. He hummed in approval at what he saw.

"Yep, just who I was lookin' for." You blinked and stared up into his amazing blue eyes. You didn't know a person could have eyes this blue!

"W-what do you mean by that? Who the hell are you?" He ignored you and proceeded to pick you up, placing you over his shoulder as he did so.

"Hey! Listen to me, asshole!" He scowled at the name and slapped your bottom as a warning.

"Watch it, Stephanie. Or I just might have to 'punish' you." You gulped. Even you knew his meaning of the word punish. As he walked out the door, you grumbling incoherant words all the while, an immense pressure weighed you down. The blue haired man growled and looked up into the sky. Another person with odd hair color stood infront of him, a threatening gleam adorning his brown eyes. You looked up too and groaned. 'Why do guys with weird hair colors come to me?' As you proceeded to mope, the blue haired man put you down and flew up to the oranged haired boy.

"What the hell are you doing here, Soul reaper?" The blue haired man asked, well more like growled out. The 'soul reaper,' who you will call for now, eyes narrowed even more, pointing his huge blade towards blue hair, who you will also call for now.

"You're not supposed to be here, Grimmjow." Oh...well nevermind about the name then! You blinked and began to look around for an escape route. When you found one, you tried to walk away as quietly, hoping lady luck would be on your side just this once. But, for some unknown reason she hated you today, and decided to be a pain in the butt!

"Oi, princess! Move one more step, and i'll beat your butt so hard, you won't be sittin' for months." You turned to glare at Grimmjow, face flushing furiously. 'What the heck is wrong with him? Just yelling that out in the open!' The soul reaper looked down at you, making you flinch. He examined you for several more seconds, which seemed to upset Grimmjow for some reason.

"You gonna stop lookin' at my woman, or am I gonna have to gouge your eyes out? 'Cause i'm up for gouging your eyes out right now!" The soul reaper turned back towards him, scowling in annoyance.

"What do you want with the girl, Grimmjow?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking my mate back home with me, where she belongs." The soul reaper blinked.

"But she isn't even an arrancar, let alone a hollow."

"I know. I've been watching her after our first fight. I was going to kill you one day when you were of doing, what you humans call 'school' activities, but instead I found her, and i'm intent on keeping her." You blushed, that explained those weird feelings you got when you walked home from work. Everyday you would walk by Karakura High school. One day when you ended up leaving work early because of feeling a little ill, you started feeling like someone was watching you. That was probably the day it started. But, why did it have to be you? You sighed and looked up at them as they continued to speak.

"Well, i'm sorry Grimmjow, but I can't let you have her. She's staying here." Grimmjow smirked and brought out his sword.

"The hell she is!" He charged at the soul reaper, their swords clashing. As they fought, you couldn't help but feel that Grimmjow was now too distracted to notice you. You looked back at your escape route and proceeded to walk through it. After several minutes of walking you were pretty sure you were in the clear, although you had a very bad feeling that if you ever ran into Grimmjow you would experience the beating of a life time. And with the look he gave you before when he warned you, you were pretty sure he meant every word of it! As you continued to walk on, you began to feel that immense pressure again. It weighed over your shoulders, as if actual lead weights were placed on top of you. You wanted to fall to the ground face first, but chose not too. If you ever did fall down, it would just make the hunt for Grimmjow much easier. Speaking of which, that sounded like him just around the corner there!

You gasped as you hid behind a garbage bin in a nearby alley. You held your breath, for two reasons. One, because you didn't want that blue haired stalker to hear you, and Two, because of the stench. But, you really had no choice in hiding options, now did you? You continued to hide as Grimmjow rounded the corner, growling and mumbling as he looked around him.

"Damn woman, running away while I was fighting that Kurosaki bastard. I'll show him, but first I need to find my mate and punish her for running away. Stephanie, come out, come out, wherever you are." He passed the garbage bin and continued to walk down the street, the sound of his growling still sounding in your ears. As you stood from your hiding place, and proceeded to make sure he was gone, you couldn't help but feel a little bad. 'Wait, why should I feel bad? That guy has been stalking me for god knows how long, and then he shows himself and decides to steal me away from my home to become his little play thing!' As you thought this, you also couldn't help but wonder about that orange haired kid. Was he hurt? Did Grimmjow kill him? You looked around again and walked back to where you saw him. When you finally made it, there were many broken object lying around you. There were lamp posts, mail boxes, a bus bench, and a stop sign all around. They really caused a lot of damage!

"Hey, you're that girl grimmjow was obsessing about!" You turned to look at the soul reaper, who now looked like a regular person. You blinked and nodded.

"Yes, now who are you, and why does Grimmjow hate you so much?" The kid sighed and looked around.

"Let's talk about this some where private, people might hear." You nodded again and followed him to where ever. You both reached a small shack, called Urahara Shoten. It seemed like it hardly got any customers, and it made you wonder how this kid knew where it was. As you walked inside, a man wearing a stripped hat came up and greeted you both with a smile.

"Why hello there, Ichigo! And hello, Ichigo's friend! How may I help you two!" You gave the man a smile smile and greeted him, as this 'Ichigo' character just nodded his head lazily and looked towards the shop owner seriously.

"Kisuke, we need to use the training area. Grimmjow is looking for her, and I don't want him finding her by using her reiatsu (if she has any...) or mine." Kisuke blinked.

"Sure, but why exactly is Grimmjow looking for her?"

"He said something about making her his mate. He's really obsessed with her for some reason." Kisuke was silent for a moment, until he brought out his fan to cover up most of his face.

"Okay, follow me you two. I think I may know why he's following the girl." You two followed Kisuke to the back of the shop, climbing down the ladder and into a huge underground wasteland. As you stared in awe, Kisuke smiling at the look you had on your face, Ichigo decided to sit down and wait for Kisuke to explain. As you situated next to Ichigo, Kisuke decided to sit in front of you both, looking serious again.

"Well, I may have two reasons as to why Grimmjow is following the girl, but first Ichigo, did he tell you anything else, like when or how he met this girl?"

"Well, after we fought each other for the first time, he said he came back here to look for another fight, but stopped as soon as he noticed..." Ichigo turned towards you.

"Um...I know this is kinda late...but what's your name?" You blinked.

"Stephanie." Ichigo nodded and gave you his name, even though you heard it enough already.

"Like I was saying, as soon as Grimmjow noticed Stephanie, he started watching her, until today when he finally made a move to take her back to Hueco Mundo." Kisuke nodded, processing everything.

"So, it would seem that one of our enemies has fallen in love with Stephanie here." Your eyes widened along with Ichigo's.

"W-what?"

"I agree with Stephanie, what?" Kisuke brought out his fan again to now hide his smile.

"Yep! Grimmjow has fallen in love with a human!"

"But, why does he have to call me his mate?" You yelled out.

"Well, he is a hollow. An arrancar actually, a being that is a hollow, only stronger. And they can become possessive over who they love. Especially males." You and Ichigo blinked. Okay, what? Kisuke groaned and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Okay look, hollows have animal instincts, such as the need to kill and fight for blood. Ichigo, you've fought many hollows, and some of them had tails, claws, fangs, or masks that made them look like animals, right?" He nodded.

"Well that pretty much sums up why Grimmjow calls Stephanie his mate. Also he might have been an animal type adjucha before he became an arrancar, but or course we'll never know that."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Grimmjow is obsessed with Stephanie because he's in love with her, so his way of showing her that, is by kidnapping her and by calling her his mate." Ichigo said.

"Yes." You and Ichigo became silent. So silent that you all could practically hear the birds chirping right outside.

"WHAT?" You both yelled out in unision. Suddenly you all felt the ground shaking, as a loud roar sounded above you all.

"That sounded like Grimmjow! Oh man is he angry!" You stood next to Ichigo and Kisuke as you all ran towards the ladder. You were about to start climbing, when Kisuke stopped you.

"No Stephanie, stop! This is what Grimmjow wants. He wants you to become so frightened by his rampage, that you'll come up and try to stop him. And once you're in his sights, he'll swoop down and fly you both off towards the Garganta that i'm pretty sure is opened up somewhere around here." You gulped at the very detailed way Kisuke described Grimmjow's plan. But, you didn't want anyone getting hurt...

"STEPHANIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" You gulped at the sound of his voice. He sounded angry and...did he sound frantic, like he was scared?

"He sounds scared." You mumbled out. Kisuke blinked as Ichigo reached the top of the ladder.

"He probably is. He can't find the person he loves, and animals become very protective of what's theirs. He must love you a lot if he's turning the town upside down (ha ha rhyme!) just to find you." You blushed and looked towards the ceiling. You really wanted to go up there and watch. Maybe even go with Grimmjow. I mean he didn't seem, 'that' bad, and he was good looking. (Me: Oh please he's SEXY! And don't you guys pretend he isn't!)

"You wanna go with him. Don't you?" You turned towards Kisuke as he smiled. Your blushed worsened as he continued to smile at you.

"Maybe..."

"Do you love him?"

"I...i'm not sure. I mean I just met the guy and we both haven't really been together long enough to get to know one another. But, all I know about him is his determenation to get what he wants." Kisuke nodded, looking up towards the ladder.

"Come on, let's go see your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, not yet!" You then proceeded to chase after the shop keeper up the ladder, as he laughed loudly along the way. When you both made it outside, Ichigo and Grimmjow were fighting yet again. Grimmjow glared menacingly towards the orange haired boy, as Ichigo glared back at him just as much. They clashed their swords over and over, until Grimmjow finally spotted you.

"Stephanie!" He flew down towards you and forcefully brought you into his arms. Wait, is he shaking? You looked up towards him and noticed that his facial expression showed that of annoyance and anger, but his eyes held much more. They held worry, fear, confusion, relief, and some other emotion you couldn't place.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! I even beat up several people, asking if they've seen you, until I remembered that they couldn't see me!" You blinked and smiled, giggling slightly at his little mishap.

"We're you worried about me?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed slightly at the mischeovous glint in your eyes. What were you up to?

"Please. Why should I feel the need to worry about you?" You gave him a mock hurt look, pouting slightly. For some reason you felt like teasing him. Maybe you did fall for this guy, strange right?

"Aww, Grimmjow, i'm hurt! You call me your mate and then you take it back." As you moved away from him, he quickly brought you back, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Now who ever said I was taking it back? I'm still taking you back with me whether you like it or not. You're mine, Stephanie. You're little human heart belongs to me." He dragged his index finger over the area of where your heart is, licking his lips as he felt it beat frantically. As your face reddened, you couldn't help but ask.

"But, do you belong to me in return, Grimmjow?" He blinked and looked down at you, looking around and noticing Ichigo and Kisuke were no longer there. He then looked down at you, sincerity now in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm all yours." You blushed as you began to smile even more, as he smirked down at you in return. 'Maybe, being with him wouldn't be so bad, I mean sure we both have our ups and downs but, inside, he really isn't all that-' You were cut off from your thoughts as soon as you were thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Come on, woman! It's time for your 'punishment!' " Grimmjow yelled, instantly flying into the garganta. 'I take it back! I take it all back!' You yelled inwardly as anime tears streamed down your face. As you both flew to Las Noches, you couldn't help but think about how your life would be. Sure being in a new place sounded a little bit uncomfortable, but as long as Grimmjow was with you, everything would just instantly become better.

...yeah...I feel as if the ending is lacking. But I couldn't help it! I couldn't think of anything else! TT_TT *goes into fetal position* I just hope sy62697 won't hate it. I uh hope all you other people out there enjoyed it too, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my emo corner.

Kage: Ignore her. Anyways, we really hoped you enjoyed the story, and we promise to work even harder on future stories. Goodbye.


End file.
